1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bowling ball gripping devices and more particularly pertains to an bowling ball finger insert for adjustably sizing a finger or thumb hole of a bowling ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bowling ball gripping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bowling ball gripping devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bowling ball gripping devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,452; 4,569,520; 4,530,502; 4,699,380; and 4,623,149.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a bowling ball finger insert for a bowling ball finger insert for adjustably sizing a finger or thumb hole of a bowling ball which includes a cylindrical receiver securable within a hole of a bowling ball, a cylindrical insert positioned within the receiver, and coupling assembly movably mounted within the insert for securing the insert to the receiver.
In these respects, the bowling ball finger insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably sizing a finger or thumb hole of a bowling ball.